


Mirror

by pinkishghost



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Noc to doprawdy piękna pora. Mroczna, nieprzenikniona, pełna tajemnic i pytań, na które brakło odpowiedzi za dnia. To właśnie wtedy Naruto Uzumaki ma możliwość spojrzenia na wszystko pod innym kątem. Zagiętym w perspektywie nieskończonej, perfekcyjnej tafli lustra, gdzie pomiędzy odbitą fakturą, płótnami i mleczną bielą ścian, przypatrują mu się uważnie oczy Sasuke Uchihy.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma bety, za błędy przepraszam.

– Co we mnie widzisz? – spytałem.

Staliśmy przed lustrem. W tej nieskazitelnej głębi widziałem za sobą jego odbicie, jak jedną ręką obejmował mnie w pasie, a drugą sunął leniwie wzdłuż mojego ramienia. Nie udzielał odpowiedzi, mgliście czarne oczy stanowiły jej godną rekompensatę. Nie rzucał wyzwania, spoglądał na mnie, patrzył czy podołam.

– Co takiego skrywam, co cię przyciąga i więzi przy mnie? – mruknąłem z aprobatą w mahoniowe, rozwichrzone kosmyki, kiedy badawczo sunął nosem po moim karku, linią kręgów szyjnych. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, a raczej z mojego obrazu pozornego. Ja siłą rzeczy starałem się czynić to samo. To była w tym momencie jedyna szansa na złapanie kontaktu.

– Czy czujesz spełnienie dotykając mnie w ten sposób? – zacisnął palce na moich biodrach, zębami musnął bark.

Poprosił o to, bym mówił. Chciał słyszeć mój głos, chciał słyszeć moje myśli. Tylko pytania, tak powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem zagarniając kosmyk moich włosów za ucho. Upust namiętności przez drogę niepewnych uczuć.

Zawsze kiedy się spotykaliśmy, stał przed lustrem. Bez koszuli, z napiętymi mięśniami, zamglonym wzrokiem, nikłym, tajemniczym uśmiechem. Rzucałem torbę z książkami w drzwiach i szybkim, zdesperowanym krokiem podchodziłem do niego. Wtulałem swoją dłoń w jego, tak uspokajająco wysuniętą w moim kierunku. Stawałem tyłem do niego, przodem do zwierciadła. Pytania oraz czysta namiętność. Klucz do jego zimnego serca.

– Czy czujesz, jak szybko jesteś w stanie doprowadzić mnie nad krawędź obłędu i zepchnąć w jej rozpostarte ramiona? – błądzi koniuszkiem języka po linii szczęki, dojeżdża do skroni, a tam delikatnie całuje.

Jestem człowiekiem bez serca, powiedział raz, gdy siedzieliśmy przy zarezerwowanym stoliku w restauracji. Brak mi światła i sumienia. Życia i wolności. Namiętności i zrozumienia. Obłędu i zagubienia. Czy potrafisz to zaakceptować? Czy potrafisz mnie zaakceptować?

Miłość jest więzią, która nas nie oplata tak, jak każda inna para zakochanych by się tego spodziewała. Ta nić wzajemnej akceptacji przepływa przeze mnie silnym strumieniem, lecz jego jedynie oplata wokoło niczym zabłąkaną wyspę. Igła wbija się w klatkę piersiową, przenika na wskroś. Rodzi ból i pustkę. Niszczy żar i gorycz.

– Kochasz dar mojego istnienia? – syczę, kiedy przesuwa dłonie jeszcze niżej, kciukami zahaczając o krawędź jeansów, a pozostałymi ośmioma palcami muska moją męskość. Wzdycham, gdy zaczyna ją masować, zostając tam na dłużej.

– Czy ogień, który we mnie płonie potrafi stopić lód mrożący twoje poranione wnętrze? – zamieram w połowie oddechu, gdy te tęczówki przeszywają moją duszę na wskroś, nie pozostawiając nic za sobą, ani po sobie.

Relacja nigdy nie była prosta. Nie była nawet relacją, tylko wzajemnym pojednaniem dwojga wyniszczonych od środka ludzi. Niezmienną niewiadomą, wciąż wystawianą na znajome pobudki namiętności. Paraliżem nerwów i wzmocnieniem odczuwanych emocji. Pustką przepełnioną znakami zapytania.

– Odnajdujesz cząstkę w moim słodkim utrapieniu? – chuchnął we włosy na karku, przez co przeszedł mnie wyrazisty dreszcz podniecenia. Odpiął guzik, rozsunął suwak, powoli zsunął dłońmi spodnie. Oddech, który zaczął opuszczać moje płuca był szybki i urywany. Policzki płonęły, zatracone w żywej gorączce. Ja trwałem rozpalony w swojej, przymykając oczy, gdy zimne usta zassały się tuż pod moją łopatką, łapczywie badając fragment skóry.

Nie był to również związek. Drzwi dla nas obu zawsze stały otworem, ale ilekroć na nie spoglądaliśmy, stojąc już jedną nogą za progiem, kręciliśmy głowami z powrotem zamykając je na klucz. Widywaliśmy się głównie wieczorami, gdy światło ulic i księżyca padające przez okno, odbijało się od lustra. Zmysły, myśli, słowa, pytania, wciąż jednak tkwiły w nas, z nami, obok nas, spalając w jedno ogniwo.

– Czujesz głód, jaki mnie pożera od środka? – przeciągły jęk opuścił moje usta, gdy szczupłe i zwinne palce zacisnęły się na moim członku, po czym w spowolniony rytmie serca zaczęły przemieszczać się w górę i w dół. Doprowadzał mnie do ostateczności, delikatnie uśmiechając się w zagięciu szyi, napierając swoim wzwodem przez spodnie od garnituru o moje pośladki.

– Płoniesz, gdy ja topię się w twoim zatrwożeniu? – szepczę z trudem przez głośne westchnięcia. Nie jestem w stanie nie odrywać wzroku od jego odbicia, lecz kiedy udaje mi się na powrót złapać spojrzenie z jego, wiem już, że od takiego rodzaju spojrzenia mógłbym dojść w każdej chwili. Żadnego dystansu, choć odrobiny zwątpienia. Czysta nicość, tak okrutnie piękna, tak zwodniczo dla mnie przystępna.

Artysta. Na swój sposób tę postawę reprezentuje, lecz umysłem zakotwiczony jest już od lat w świecie gospodarki i biznesu. Jak maszyna, chłodny, stanowczy, nie akceptuje odmowy. Jego wnętrze umarło dawno temu, we mnie odzyskuje swój kształt. Odżywa, karmiąc się pustą i własnym zepsuciem. Wchłania ją, by zyskać miejsce na przyjęcie mnie. Mojej namiętności, mojej miłości.

– Czy... pragniesz... pojednania? – ostatnie słowo z trudem odróżniam od własnego krzyku, gdy dochodzę w jego dłoni. Zaczyna sunąć ponownie nosem po mojej szyi, zerkając na moje odbicie, w moje oczy, z dozą zaintrygowania. Unosi rękę i nieśpiesznie oblizuje po kolei każdy palec, a w końcu też wnętrze oraz wierzch dłoni. Czeka, pyta, odpowiada, milczy.

Pierwszy raz spotkał mnie w godzinach wieczornych, gdy wracałem ze sklepu do akademika. Przechodziłem obok budynku zarządu, nieświadom ludzi dokoła mnie. Usłyszałem, jak zrównał ze mną krok, szedł obok niczym znajomy. Zerkałem na niego z niechęcią kątem oka. Na pustkę ubraną w grafitowy garnitur, kroczącą obok mnie. Nie ustępował, trwał do końca, aż znaleźliśmy się pod drzwiami. Rzuciłem wściekły siatką na wycieraczkę. Wreszcie podniosłem głowę, uraczyłem go spojrzeniem. Umarłem. Poczułem, że umieram, a życie zaczyna ze mnie tak po prostu ulatywać. Zginąłem pod następstwem żaru wewnątrz siebie, podbrzuszu, jego oczu, chłodnych warg i moich pleców zderzających się z drzwiami. Zginąłem w środku jego pustki. Narodziłem nadzieję.

– Czy pragniesz złączenia mroku i światła w jedno? – sapnąłem zaskoczony, gdy ponownie chwytając mnie w biodrach, przycisnął zaborczo do lustra. Oparłem się o nie cały, dłońmi złapałem się krawędzi ramy. Wtulił twarz w moje blond włosy, zaciągając się ich zapachem. Słyszałem zgrzyt rozsuwanego rozporka, ściąganego materiału, odkopywania na bok niepotrzebnej części ubrania. Palcami zakreślił kółeczka na moich pośladkach, zaraz ściskając je mocno, ugniatając wedle własnego życzenia.

Po tamtym niespodziewanym obrocie zdarzeń, resztę tygodnia spędził razem ze mną, głównie leżąc nago w łóżku pod nieuwagę hałasu i gwaru codzienności. W kojącej ciszy i spokoju. Naprzeciw siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swoich twarzy. Niemo pytając, niemo odpowiadając, niemo rozmawiając. Wdychając nawzajem rozpacz i ukojenie trosk. Wiedziałem o jego nicości, rozpadzie jego moralności. Umarłem w jego zatraceniu, aby trwać przy nim. Jawnie okazywać namiętność.

– Złączysz rozdzierającą pustkę z zasklepiającym ją poświęceniem? – zamarłem, gdy przez łzy ekstazy zobaczyłem, jak jego odbicie znika gdzieś na dole, za mną, za chwilę przypominając o sobie pojedynczym ugryzieniem na pośladku. Rozwarł je, witając skromnym całusem moje wejście. Spiąłem się, a oddech owiał gorącą parą taflę zwierciadła, do którego przytuliłem się jeszcze mocniej w poszukiwaniu złudnej ochłody.

Podobno z namiętności rodzi się miłość, ale ja nigdy dotąd nie miałem możliwości potwierdzenia tejże hipotezy, uchwycił moją dłoń, kładąc ją sobie na wysokości bijącego ochoczo serca. To czyni mnie żywym, odróżnia fizycznie od umarłego. Sprawia, że mrok wciąż krąży w moich żyłach, pozwala pobierać karmiący go masochizmem tlen. Nic nie sprawi, że to miejsce kiedyś poczuje. Jednakże ty mimo wewnętrznego wyniszczenia, wciąż posiadasz światło. Ono potrafi złagodzić brak tkwiącego we mnie wnętrza. Stajesz się moją nadzieją. Ratunkiem w chwili zwątpienia.

Zacisnąłem powieki i instynktownie starałem się złączyć nogi, gdy przyłożył język do odbytu, przylegając do niego ściśle, lecz na tę czynność tylko przytrzymał mocniej moje uda długimi, kościstymi palcami. Nie ruszał się, czekał. Powoli otworzyłem oczy, jednocześnie czując, jak jego język zaczyna się we mnie zagłębiać, cierpliwie rozciągając. Jak za każdym razem, uczucie napierania i nienaturalnego wypełnienia zniewolił moje zmysły, zdzierając gardło pod nadane mu wytyczne. Kręcił nim leniwie młynki, mocniej zaciskał palce na pośladkach. Wchodził, jak najdalej mógł. W pewnej chwili jego odbicie znów wróciło w zasięg mojego wzroku. Czarne oczy od razu wpadły w kontakt z moimi.

Pytaj.

– Czy pragniesz naszej jedności... pod każdym względem? – utonąłem w tych tęczówkach, zaprzedałem im duszę. To one łączyły swój mrok z moim południowym niebem. Spajały pragnienie z namiętnością. Mięśnie zacisnęły się na wilgotnym palcu, który włożył do środka, niemal natychmiast dodając kolejny. Jęczałem za każdym razem, gdy nimi poruszał, zwiększając częstotliwość i natężenie przy następnym. Wszystkimi trzema rozciągał mnie, a ja ledwo cokolwiek dostrzegając, wpatrywałem się w zaparowane lustro. Kiedy pierwsze syknięcia zamieniły się w pomrukiwania, trzy palce wysunęły się z wejścia, materializując się przy mojej twarzy, rozmazując skroploną wodę na tafli. Chłodny oddech owiał na powrót mój kark, druga dłoń objęła mnie w pasie.

Pytaj.

– Czy złączysz życie ze śmiercią? – wyszeptałem prosto w zamglone przez namiętność odbicie czarnych oczu. Poczułem, jak jego dłoń ześlizguje się z mojego biodra, a za chwilę główka członka zaczyna muskać złączenie pośladków. Ponownie rozszerzył je palcami, aby wreszcie naprzeć na wejście.

Nasza złożoność to część życia, część namiętności, mruknąłem bawiąc się jego dłonią. Bez światła nie byłoby mroku, a bez mroku nie byłoby światła. Bez pustki nie byłoby przepełnienia, a bez przepełnienia nie byłoby także pustki. Bez życia nie byłoby śmierci, Sasuke. To co nas dzieli jest powodem, który nas łączy.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, wydając z siebie niemy krzyk, zakończony płaczliwym jękiem. Odepchnął nas od lustra, oddając się od niego na kilka kroków, choć nadal opierałem się o niego rękami. Jego twarz znalazła się obok mojej, sycząc uspokajająco krótkie „ćśśś". Przejechał nosem po policzku, oczami mierząc się z moim pełnym łez spojrzeniem. Kazał mi się przyglądać. Patrzeć na nasze dzieło. Na połączenie dwóch skrajności. Dłonią złapał trzon mojej męskości, a kiedy wystarczająco się rozluźniłem, wycofał się i pchnął. Robił to coraz szybciej, wciąż jeżdżąc nosem po moim policzku, utrzymując ciągle kontakt wzrokowy, wysłuchując mojego zachłystywania się powietrzem, jęków, przez które obficie się zaczerwieniałem oraz nie przestając poruszać ręką po moim członku.

Tam, gdzie kończy się życie, zaczyna się śmierć, Naruto, odparł, co odwróciło moją uwagę od jego linii na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Tam, gdzie kończy się południowe niebo, zaczyna mrok. Razem trwają wieczność, wzajemnie na sobie żerując. Stają się bezkresem nieśmiertelności.

Jego pchnięcia były szybkie i głębokie, a za każdym kolejnym zdawało mi się, że jest w stanie wejść jeszcze dalej niż znajduje się dotychczas. Moje oddechy były krótkie, niemal w ogóle nie pobierałem już tlenu, a jego z lekka cieplejszy oddech wcale mi tego nie ułatwiał. Sprawiał tylko, że jeszcze lepiej płonąłem w ogniu własnej gorączki. Czułem, że jestem blisko, na krawędzi rzeczywistości. Wystarczyły jego oczy, oddech i język przejeżdżający przez całą długość szczęki. Krzyknąłem krótko, ponownie dochodząc w jego dłoni, która i tak długo się w tym miejscu nie ostała, zaraz pojawiając się na moim biodrze. Jego ruchy stały się jeszcze mocniejsze, podczas gdy ja starałem się ustać na roztrzęsionych nogach. Desperacko wpatrywałem się w odbicie jego twarzy, w na wpół przymknięte powieki i rozwarte usta, gdy doszedł wewnątrz mnie.

Nasze oddechy łączyły się w jeden, gdy staliśmy naprzeciw siebie, zapatrzeni bez pamięci. Poświęceni i w pełni oddani sobie nawzajem, dwie połówki złączone namiętnością. Bicie serc, tak pustych, wyniszczonych za wczasy. Życie złączone ze śmiercią, południowe niebo z mrokiem, pustka z przepełnieniem.

Razem odbite w lustrze, w przeciwnościach świata.


End file.
